


Knowing Her Better

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fetish, Smut, Smut ahead, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien and Fyris learn to know each other's preferences better.





	Knowing Her Better

"Fyris, mine lady... Will you allow me to kiss your lips?"  
"Please..."

She whispered against his skin, her heart beating so fast it might as well jump out of her chest and run. Estinien cupped her face with a gentleness she wasn't expecting, his thumbs caressing her cheeks in soothing, circular motions.

He pressed his lips against hers tenderly, catching her off guard. Knowing him she thought she was in for a forceful, passionate kiss. But his touch was feather light, his tongue patiently requesting access to her mouth.

She hummed as he kissed her deep and slow, his arms wrapping tighter around her smaller frame. She had been intimidated at first, but she was learning to adore their size difference.

Their lips parted for a second, just long enough to catch their breath. She took the opportunity to nibble his lower lip, eliciting a low growl from him. 

"You'll be the death of me, Mistress Vellir."  
"And you mine, Ser Wyrmblood."

She chuckled lightly.

"What?"  
"Your lips. They're covered in blue. I should have wiped my lipstick off, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I am enjoying this thoroughly."  
"You are?"

He nodded shyly. She examined him in silence for a second, then she started grinning like a fool.

"What else are you enjoying that you're not telling me?"  
"Do we have to go there?"  
"Yes! I want to know you better!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. She knew by the way he was chewing on his lower lip that he was considering her request seriously. He faced her again, those blue eyes piercing her very soul. She shuddered.

"Alright. But do not complain when you have to face the consequences."

She almost yelped as he pushed her against the mattress. 

"You see. I like the idea of bearing your mark on mine skin."  
"You do?"  
"Aye. But I wish to mark you as mine, too."

She inhaled sharply. His eyes were more determined than usual, his voice sounded deeper.

"What will you do to me?"  
"Let's see..."

He nuzzled her jaw gently, blowing some hot hair in her ear. He murmured.

"I want everyone to acknowledge you belong to me. I do not want anyone else eyeing you or even just thinking about having you."

She moaned as his tongue traced a long line from her ear to her collar bone, her skin covered in goosebumps.

"I've never owned anything that was truly mine," he continued. "Even mine armor and weapon. They're legacies I will have to relinquish, as I am the Azure Dragoon no more. But you... maybe I won't have to give up on you."  
"Estinien..."  
"Mine sweet thing... you are precious to me, beyond words."

He pressed small, hasty kisses against her skin. She'd closed her valid eye, letting Estinien's voice resonate within her, and his actions envelop her body. The reassuring weight of him on top of her, his arms around her, his lips on her skin. She was "home".

She mewled as he sank his teeth into the side of her neck, suckling on her skin with intent. Her body arched beneath his, her fingers dug in his shoulder, not knowing whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

"Estinien..." she whispered, but the dragoon ignored her pleas. 

He finally released her, pulling back just enough to take a good look at the skin that was already turning purple.

"Are you feeling well?"  
"Yes... just a little overwhelmed."

She shivered in his arms, her whole body aching for his. 

"You want more."

It wasn't a question, just a statement. Yet she nodded firmly.

"Tell me one thing you are into, then. Your turn now."  
"Ah... isn't it a bit too early for this?"  
"Only if you're uncomfortable with sharing."  
"I'm not! I mean... I am, a little? I just wouldn't want to scare you away."  
"Try me."

She looks at him for a while, unsure of her next move. His lips stretch in a soft, reassuring smile, and he kisses her gently. She reciprocates, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She lies down on the bed, pulling him along with her. Following the movement, Estinien straddles her body, one hand finding its way into her long hair. The kiss gets more intense, and although he doesn't understand yet where she's leading him, he is enjoying this greatly. She finally pulls away slightly, a hard blush on her cheeks.

"Trust me," he whispers against her lips.  
"I trust you... Do not judge me, please."  
"I would never."

She nods, yet he can still tell how anxious she is. She grabs one of his large hands and pulls it to her mouth, pressing a wet kiss to his palm. Then she drags his hand lower and places it around her throat, thumb on one side, the other fingers on the other. His hand is wide enough that he could snap her fragile neck easily, yet she trusts him. He gives her a puzzled look. What does she want?

"Hold me down like this," she murmurs. "And kiss me..."

He applies just a little pressure to her throat, earning a low moan. She kisses him in a frenzy, almost desperate. He presses on each side of her neck just a little more, allowing a bit less air through her windpipe. She almost whines, but the kiss gets more passionate. Her hand on his shoulder is clawing him, trying to get him rid of his shirt. She's all over him, touching, unbuttoning, scratching. He releases her and lets her breathe against his lips. Then before she has time to say anything, he's holding her neck down again, and she's mewling in his mouth. His free hand caresses her sides, ignoring her breasts on purpose. He kneads the firm flesh of her thighs, then starts pulling her pants and underwear, quickly working them down her legs. She tries to protest, but he hardens his grip on her throat. His fingers soon find her aching core. Oh, how drenched she is from this! Estinien is used to her overwhelming need at this point, but never before has he felt her so wet, quivering, aching with need.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong," he murmurs softly.

She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. She settles for a nod, her valid eye filled with lust. Estinien pushes two fingers inside, stretching her tight walls. Her hand flies to the front of his pants, but he stops her with a frown.

"Let me take care of you."

She nods and whines as he pushes a third finger inside her, quickly pumping them in and out, the pressure on her throat hard enough to silence her, yet still gentle enough that she can breathe. Her breaths are quick and ragged, and the flush on her cheeks has extended to her chest and neck. He can feel how hard her heart is pounding, and soon, her body starts jerking and thrashing against his.

"Do not hold back, mine sweetheart."

Her eye snaps shut, her nails dig his skin, making him hiss. Her whole body suddenly tenses up, and he knows, oh he knows he's doing something very right.

"Estinien..." she croaks.  
"I've got you. Please come for me."

He releases her throat as he feels her shudder and gasp, allowing her to scream his name while he keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of her, letting her ride her orgasm while he gradually slows down. He suddenly stops as he hears her sob.

"Did I hurt you?!" he asks in a panic.  
"I'm fine."  
"But why the tears?"

He's mortified as he protectively wraps his arms around her shaking form. Tears are streaking down her face in earnest.

"It was a bit intense for me, that's all," she finally manages.

He plants a tender kiss on her temple, cradling her shaking body gently.

"I didn't think you would be into this."  
"... Is it bad?"  
"I actually rather enjoyed it."

She chuckles lightly.

"Oh Estinien, how come you're so perfect for me?"

He doesn't answer, but the blush on his cheeks and ears says it all.


End file.
